Text messaging utilizes standardized communication protocols to allow the interchange of text messages between mobile telephone devices. Various communication standards enable individuals to send and receive short text messages on a wireless device over communication channels that are usually separated from voice call channels for the mobile device. For example, short message service (SMS) is a standardized communication service originally used in the GSM mobile communication system. SMS is a globally accepted wireless service that facilitates the transmission of alphanumeric messages between mobile subscribers in some external systems. SMS text messaging is currently the most popular text messaging standard for sending and receiving text messages on mobile telephones.
Text messaging began as a method for telephone companies to provide mass communication with its subscribers. Mobile telephone networks are generally optimized for telephony service, since this was identified as their main application. The key idea for text messaging was to use this telephony-optimized system to transport text messages on the signaling paths needed to control the telephony traffic during time periods when no signaling traffic existed. In this way, unused network resources in the system were used to transport text messages without significant additional cost. However, limitations in these signaling paths limit the length of the message (currently approximately 160 characters for SMS messages) so that the text messages could fit into the existing signaling formats. Originally, text messaging was limited to in-network communications. However, as individuals begin utilizing text messaging for communication with each other, intercarrier gateway networks were developed for sending messages between carriers.
The advent of text messaging has provided numerous benefits to wireless communication that were previously unavailable. For example, text messages do not require a wireless telephone to be activated or within range in order to handle a message. In instances where the receiving telephone is not available, text messages can be stored in a message center for a number of days until the mobile telephone is active again. Another distinguishing characteristic of text messages is that an active wireless telephone is able to receive or submit a text message independent of whether or not a voice or data call is in progress.
Text messages, however, are traditionally a point-to-point or one-to-one communication method. In transmitting messages, a text message is traditionally transmitted from a wireless telephone to a short message service center (“SMSC”) that acts as a store and forward system for text messages. The wireless network provides for the transmission of text messages between the SMSC and the receiving wireless telephone. Text messages are usually only sent by one individual and received by one individual enabling two persons to have a one-to-one conversation. Disclosed herein is a system and method that enhances existing text messaging networks.